Give Into Love Or Live In Fear
by TangoAida
Summary: AU: Takes place two years after There's Only Now, There's Only Here. JENNIFER IS NOT IN THIS STORY. sorry! Ally, Kaitlin's daughter, is tho! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Seasons of Love

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT. All characters, songs and whatnot belong to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. I can say I do own the dialogue and my original characters – aka the kids.

**_Italics _**are songs, thoughts, flashbacks and memories

A/N: after finishing No Day But Today, Another Day and There's Only Now, There's Only Now, There's Only Here I decided to write a sequel to TONTOH called Give Into Love Or Live In Fear. Hope you enjoy! Don't worry, I will updated RENT: Take Two and The New Bohemian.

Summary – AU: Takes place two years after There's Only Now, There's Only Here. JENNIFER IS NOT IN THIS STORY, SORRY! Ally, Kaitlin's daughter, is though! Tiffany is, too, but in later chapts.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

**Give Into Love Or Live In Fear  
**By TangoAida

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Seasons of Love)

Kid Descriptions:

Sara Elizabeth Davis (13) – Roger and Mimi's daughter. Looks like Mimi, but has Roger's green eyes and pale skin. Plays the guitar and rides horses. She was born with HIV and CP.

Alison 'Ally' Jessica Smythe (13) – Kaitlin's daughter. Has green-gray eyes and long brown hair. Loves to act, dance and sing.

Christopher Jacob Collins (16) – Collins' son. Has dark hair, dark eyes and a dark complexion. Is learning about philosophy from Collins.

Tiffany Dawn Johnson-Jefferson (16) – Joanne and Maureen's adopted daughter. Has fiery red hair and hazel eyes. Loves to swim and cause trouble.

Hannah Michelle Coffin (17) – Benny and Allison's daughter. Has Allison's pale complexion and brown hair with Benny's dark eyes. Loves to go out on her own and takes horseback riding lessons with Sara.

----------

Sara's POV

We had lost so many people in the past few years, too many to count, but I will name the ones that stand out the most – Mimi (my mom), Angel (my mom's best friend), Collins (my parents' best friend) and Mark (my Dad). I miss them dearly, as does everyone.

Ally's POV

My mom and Roger got married in the spring of last year and now my mom's pregnant with her first kid with Roger. It's so hard to think of Sara as my sister instead of my best friend. I'm also having trouble calling Roger 'dad' instead of Roger. I don't think he minds either way.

Christopher's POV

I'm starting to like Sara and Ally with each passing day. I've only known Ally for a short time, but in that short time, we have become 'friends', I guess. I'm looking forward to spending more time with both Sara and Ally as time goes on.

Tiffany's POV

I don't get to see the others as much as I want to – I've been helping Mom with her protests and crap like that. Oh, well. Maybe someday I'll get to see my friends again. I hope.

Hannah's POV

I could care less about that Sara brat and what horse she's competing on. I don't even do the competitions anymore – I'm a junior in high school and involved with more clubs than you can imagine. But whatever.

-------------

Measure Your Life In Love!

* * *

A/N: what'd you think? love? hate? review and tell me!

* * *


	2. Rent

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Rent)

At four fifteen the next morning, Kaitlin felt a pain in her stomach. She decided to shrug it off and go back to sleep. She and Roger had had a wonderful night last night which ended up with both of them having amazing sex.

_Uh oh _Kaitlin thought to herself, feeling her stomach turn upside down as she made a dash for the bathroom. She was in her first trimester of pregnancy and it wasn't treating her very well. She threw up for about five minutes straight. Roger sleepily came into the bathroom, clad in nothing but white boxer shorts and wool socks. He held Kaitlin's hand as she wretched into the toilet – holding her hair back, soothing her and singing ever so softly to her. Kaitlin stood up and nodded to Roger that she was done puking. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Roger kissed the back of her neck and headed back to their room.

Kaitlin returned to her and Roger's room, ready for a goodnight's sleep before both she and him headed to the recording studio.

"Do you want to pick the girls up from school or should I?" Roger asked as Kaitlin crawled back into bed.

"I-don't-care." She told him, in between kisses. Roger pulled her on top of him and slid his hands up her nightshirt. He lifted it over her head and kissed her all over. Kaitlin smiled and kissed him back.

After a while, Kaitlin was sleeping in Roger's arms. The rocker held her close, running his hands up and down her back. Kaitlin just continued to sleep, unaware of what Roger was doing.

"Ow!" Kaitlin whispered at the pain in her side.

"Do you want some Advil or anything to help with the pain?" Roger asked. Kaitlin slowly shook her head and fell back asleep. Roger kissed the top of her head and fell asleep, dreaming of his new life with Kaitlin and Ally. Roger and Kaitlin Davis had been married exactly a year and Roger enjoyed every minute of it – even though he felt like he was cheating on Mark and Mimi with Kaitlin, but he was sure that they would understand – especially Mark.

'Cause Everything Is RENT!

* * *

A/N: love? hate? REVIEW AND THIS STORY WILL LIVE! (sorry, i just had about 500 M&Ms, so i'm a little sugar high right now)

* * *


	3. You'll See

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – You'll See)

The next morning, Kaitlin lifted her head from the pillow to see that Roger had left. Looking at the clock next to the bed, she had an hour to get to the recording studio. She quickly put on a bright pink maternity top and jeans. She ran a hand through her hair and put a scrunchie in her hair. She then saw the note from Roger as she made her toast.

_Baby,  
Dropped Sara and Ally off at school. Christopher agreed to pick them up afterwards. I also scheduled a doctor's appointment for you at three-fifteen. Don't worry, I'll be going, too. Hurry up with your breakfast and come down to the studio whenever._

_XOXOXOX – forever and ever,_

_Love from your teddy bear._

Kaitlin smiled as she read the note over and over. She heard the toaster go off and took the toast out of the toaster and spread creamy peanut butter on the toast. She then cut the toast in half long-way and picked up _The New York Times_. She read that Christina Aguilera and her husband, Tony Hopkins, had their baby – Samantha Emory Hopkins. Kaitlin smiled as she read the article, glancing at her watch every so often. Sara's two-year-old dog, Musetta, came over to Kaitlin twice and whined. Kaitlin smiled and took her outside. When she came back inside, she saw that she only had fifteen minutes to get to work. Putting Musetta in her kennel, Kaitlin grabbed her work bag and headed out the door.

She reached the recording studio with five minutes to spare. Walking to the sound booth, she saw Roger talking with their boss, Alan. _Shit _Kaitlin thought to herself, quietly opening the sound booth door and going inside. Setting her bag down, she felt the horrible pain in her side. Shaking it off, she switched on the controls as Roger came into the recording studio. He smiled at her and walked up to the hanging mike. Kaitlin smiled back at him and twisted her wedding ring around her finger.

"_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
Cause there's something I should have told you  
Yes, there's something I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes  
Mimi!_" Roger sang, belting his heart out with the last note. Kaitlin felt tears in her eyes. Today was Sara's thirteenth birthday and Roger always had a special tradition that started with Roger picking Sara up from school; going to the graveyard and then back home for a party.

------------

Roger and Kaitlin left the recording studio at two fifty so that they could arrive at the women's clinic at three fifteen. Kaitlin was extremely nervous, but she didn't let Roger sense that.

"You okay, sweetie?" Roger asked as they drove. Kaitlin nodded and tried to make herself comfortable. Roger took a hand off the steering wheel and gently squeezed Kaitlin's shoulder. She smiled slightly and swallowed back her nausea.

"Here we are. It's gonna be okay, you'll see." Roger reassured her as they got out of the car and stepped up to the clinic. Roger had an arm wrapped around Kaitlin's waist and was holding her hand with the other. Kaitlin knew that everything would be okay, no matter what the circumstance.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Your Eyes. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: love? hate? REVIEW! (my sugar buzz is starting to wear off, so this is probably the last chapt. i'm gonna post tonight)

* * *


	4. One Song Glory

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – One Song Glory)

"Hi! Mr. and Mrs. Davis! Follow me, please." The doctor, Dr. Heredia, led them to an examining room towards the back of the clinic. Roger helped Kaitlin onto the examining table and helped her lay down on her back. Dr. Heredia listened to Kaitlin's heartbeat and asked both her and Roger questions about their health and what they thought was wrong.

"Do you two have any children?" Dr. Heredia asked as Roger helped Kaitlin sit up so that Dr. Heredia could examine her.

"We both have daughters from previous marriages." Roger explained, holding Kaitlin's hand as Dr. Heredia put the stethoscope under Kaitlin's shirt and listened to Kaitlin's heartbeat.

"Dr. Heredia, I have a question." Kaitlin started.

"I have an answer." The doctor said, smiling.

"I have a pain in my side – what is it from?"

"Oh, that. What side?"

"My right."

"Is everything else okay?"

"Well, no. I want to know when I'm gonna have my baby."

"You're about five months in, so in about four months."

"But I'm not showing very much."

"We all have different body types, Kaitlin. It's okay." The doctor told her, lifting up Kaitlin's shirt and rubbing her hands all around Kaitlin's belly. She looked up into Roger's kind green eyes and gently squeezed his hand. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

An hour later, the two of them thanked Dr. Heredia for meeting with them. If Kaitlin didn't start showing soon, Dr. Heredia wanted Kaitlin to schedule another appointment the third of September. Kaitlin and Roger nodded and headed into the warm summer air.

-----------

Exactly four months later, Kaitlin went into labor. Roger couldn't get a cab, so he helped Kaitlin to the couch where he could deliver her baby. Pulling off her sweatpants and underwear, he went to Kaitlin's front and spread her legs apart. Ally and Sara were at a friend's house while Christopher was on a date with Hannah.

"OWWWWW!" Kaitlin screamed as she pushed herself forward.

"Kaitlin, you can do it!" Roger told her, looking down. He could see the baby's head.

"Kait, you're doing wonderfully. Just push a little harder." Roger encouraged. Kaitlin nodded and pushed harder than ever – sweat streaming down her forehead. She had been in labor for twelve straight hours and she wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

Five hours later, Roger was holding his newborn baby son in his arms. Christopher had returned home and called the doctor and they were sending on as soon as possible.

"He's so beautiful." Kaitlin sobbed. Roger nodded and held his son close to him.

"What are we gonna name him, mom?" Roger asked.

"I want you to name him." Kaitlin said, brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"What about Marcus Anthony Davis?" Roger suggested.

"I like that." Kaitlin told him just as the doctor came into the loft. The doctor cut Marcus' umbilical cord and got him cleaned up, weighed and measured.

"What's his name?" the doctor asked, handing Marcus to Kaitlin. She opened her shirt so that Marcus could nurse.

"His name." she looked up at Roger. "Is Marcus Anthony Davis." She told the doctor. He smiled and wrote the name down in a small, black book.

"He's healthy, so that's good. One thing I'm concerned about is that he might have HIV. I need you to bring him to the hospital tomorrow so that I can examine him. Ask for Dr. Martin." With that, the doctor left.

"Let me hold him." Kaitlin carefully handed Marcus to Roger. Roger felt tears in his eyes as he held his son in his arms. He was so perfect and little – the doctor had said that he weighed 5 pounds 3 ounces. He was only 19 inches long. But Roger didn't care. Just that Kaitlin was out of pain and didn't need to suffer anymore.

Time files  
And then no need to endure anymore  
Time dies


	5. Light My Candle

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title – Light My Candle)

The next day, just as Dr. Martin had told them, Roger and Kaitlin brought little Marcus (at this point, both of them had started calling him 'Mark') to the hospital. Sara and Ally exchanged confused glances as their parents and brother exited the loft.

"Where are you going, dad?" Sara asked.

"We have to take Mark to the hospital – doctor's orders." Roger answered, grabbing his raincoat and Kaitlin's parka as they headed out the door. Sara sighed and together, she and Ally started on their homework.

-------------

At the hospital, Roger and Kaitlin were in the examining room with little Mark. He was sleeping soundly in Roger's arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis?" Dr. Martin inquired as he stepped into the examining room.

"That's us. What's wrong with our son?" Roger wanted to know.

"Like I told you yesterday, he might have HIV, so I need to run some tests on him. I'll have to keep him overnight, however, only one of you can stay – preferably the mother." Dr. Martin told them. Kaitlin nodded and cried into Roger's shirt. He held her close, telling her everything would be okay.

"I'm so scared Roger." Kaitlin managed to choke out.

"I know, baby. I know." Roger soothed, rubbing Kaitlin's back. She blinked up at him and followed him out of the examining room. They were going back to the loft so that Kaitlin could pack her bags and spend the night at the hospital.

-----------

As Kaitlin packed, she heard a beautiful song being played on a guitar. Puzzled, she dropped her Winnie the Pooh sleep shirt and went to see what was going on. Peering out of her bedroom door, she saw Roger and Sara sitting together on the couch. Roger was playing his guitar and singing. Sara was listening and singing. It sounded like this:

"_What'd you forget?_" Roger asked.

"_Got a light?_" Sara inquired.

"_I know you - you're - you're shivering._" Roger told her.

"_It's nothing they turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?_" Sara sang.

"_Nothing, your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?_" Roger asked.

"_Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning  
Anyway. What?_" Sara inquired.

"_Nothing, your smile reminded me of…_" Roger said.

"_I always remind people of - who is she_?" Kaitlin interrupted.

"_She died. Her name was Mimi_." Roger told her, frowning slightly.

"_It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?_" Sara and Kaitlin sung.

"_Well…_" Roger started.

"_Yeah. Ow!_" Sara pulled her hand back, as if she had been burnt by an imaginary candle.

"_Oh, the wax - it's…_" Roger said.

"_Dripping! I like it - between my…_" Sara started to say, but Roger cut her off. Kaitlin laughed at her husband and her daughter.

"_Fingers, I figured ...  
Oh, well. Goodnight ...  
It blew out again?_" Roger asked.

"_No - I think that I dropped my stash…_" Sara told him, pretending to look around the loft.

"_I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out,  
Your candle's out._" Roger pointed out.

"_I'm illin' - I had it when  
I walked in the door  
It was pure - is it on the floor_?" Kaitlin interjected.

"_The floor?_" Roger questioned.

"_They say I have the best butt  
Below 14th street. Is it true?_" Kaitlin inquired.

"_What?_" Roger asked, confused.

"_You're staring again._" Sara told him, smiling.

"_Oh no.  
I mean you do - have a nice -  
I mean - you look familiar_." Roger stumbled over his words.

"_Like your dead girlfriend?_" Kaitlin and Sara asked in unison.

"_Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you  
Somewhere else-_" Roger told them, smiling.

"_Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance._" Sara told him.

"_Yes! They used to tie you up-_" Roger realized.

"_It's a living._" Kaitlin muttered under her breath.

"_I didn't recognize you,  
Without the handcuffs._" Roger told her, doing a bad handcuff dance imitation. Both Sara and Kaitlin burst out laughing.

"_We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?_" Kaitlin and Sara sung as soon as they stopped laughing.

"_Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're eleven._" Roger told his daughter.

"_I'm thirteen - but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad._" Sara told him, smiling.

"_I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that._" Roger said.

"_I have no heat - I told you._" Kaitlin pointed out.

"_I used to sweat._" Roger told her.

"_I got a cold._" Sara answered him.

"_Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie._" Roger told his girls. Kaitlin decided she needed to go back to the room she shared with Roger and finish packing her hospital bag.

"_But now and then I like to._" Sara started to say.

"_Uh huh._" Roger interrupted her.

"_Feel good._" Sara finished her sentence.

"_Oh, here it – um._" Roger started to say.

"_What's that?_" Sara inquired.

"_Candy bar wrapper._" Roger answered sheepishly.

"_We could light the candle  
Oh, what'd you do with my candle?_" Sara scolded her dad.

"_That was my last match._" Roger lied.

"_Our eyes'll adjust, thank  
God for the moon._" Sara pointed out.

"_Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street._" Roger said. Sara rolled her eyes.

"_Bah humbug ... Bah humbug._" She mumbled, pretending to take one of Roger's hands in hers.

"_Cold hands._" Roger told her.

"_Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
Do you wanna dance?_" Sara asked.

"_With you?_" Roger teased.

"_No - with my father._" Sara answered sarcastically.

"_I'm Roger._" Roger introduced himself.

"_They call me  
They call me Sara._" Sara said, laughing. That was their tradition – every year on Mimi's birthday, the two of them (or three – depending on if Kaitlin wanted to sing or not) would sing that song. It made both Sara and Roger happy to sing that special song.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Light My Candle. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW PEOPLE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!

* * *


	6. Today 4 U

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title – Today 4 U)

As soon as Roger dropped Kaitlin off at the hospital, she didn't know if she was up for it.

"Roger, I'm really scared." Kaitlin told her husband for the fiftieth time since they left the loft.

"I know. I'll be at the loft if you have any problems. Ally and Sara are spending the night at Marie's house and Christopher is going to the movies with Hannah, so it's just gonna be me at the loft." Roger reassured her. Kaitlin nodded and kissed Roger passionately. Roger put his hands on Kaitlin's jaw and kissed her back. Kissing her forehead, Roger put the car in 'park' and walked Kaitlin up to the hospital.

"Hi, I'm here to spend the night with my son, Mark Davis. Can you tell me what room he's in?" Kaitlin asked the nurse at the nurse's station. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled at Kaitlin.

"He's in the maternity ward – room 108 B." the nurse told Kaitlin.

"Thank you." Kaitlin turned her attention to Roger. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Tell Mark I said 'hi' okay?" Roger said, hugging Kaitlin tight. She nodded as he exited the hospital, leaving Kaitlin alone to find Mark's room. She knew that Roger didn't want to go because of what he went through with losing April, Angel, Mimi, Mark, Collins and Katie. Sighing, she went to look for room 108 B.

She reached the room ten minutes later. Walking inside, she saw her baby boy hooked up to all sorts of machines that were beeping and buzzing. She also saw that Mark was fast asleep. Setting her bag in the closet marked 'Room 108 B', she walked back over to where Mark was fast asleep and carefully climbed in next to him. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at her baby – he was just lying there, not making any noise. She ran a finger up and down his arm. That's when he started crying.

"Shh Shh. It's okay Mark. Mommy's here." Kaitlin soothed, sitting up and carefully picked him up. He continued to cry at the top of his lungs. Kaitlin continued to hold him until a nurse came into the room. She put Mark back on the bed and turned her attention to the nurse.

"Mrs. Davis? I'm Nurse Dawson – the daytime nurse. Dr. Martin sent you hear because he thought that Marcus had HIV, is that correct?" Nurse Dawson inquired.

"Yes, that's it." Kaitlin told the nurse. Nurse Dawson nodded and went to attend to Mark.

"How old is Marcus?" Dawson asked.

"Two days old – why?" Kaitlin wanted to know.

"I'm just wondering." Dawson told her.

"I'm sorry – it's just that I'm really nervous about this testing thing." Kaitlin confessed.

"I know you're nervous, but it'll be okay." Dawson reassured her. Kaitlin forced a small smile and looked down at her son. He was crying, but softer.

"I'm gonna take him to the testing room. Wait here." With that, Nurse Dawson unhooked little Mark from all of his machines and took him to the testing room. She used that time to call Roger and let him know what was going on.

---------------

Roger was watching Today 4 U: Proof Positive when the phone rang. He didn't know how to pause the projector, so he just let it run. He didn't feel like answering the phone, so he just let it ring.

"Hello, you have reached the Davis'. We're not able to come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Have a great day."

"Roger? I know you're there. Pick up. This is important. Roger Samuel Davis! Please pick up the phone." Kaitlin pleaded. Roger wiped the tears from his eyes and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Thank God you're there! Anyway here's what's happening with Mark – a nurse just took him to the testing room and she wanted me to wait here. I'm scared Rog. I'm really fucking scared." Kaitlin's voice came from the other line.

"I know you are, babe. But you'll be able to pull through this. Like I said, I'm right here if you need anything." Roger told her.

"You're so sweet, Rog. But I'm still really scared about what's happening with our son. I really don't want to lose him – believe me, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"So do I. I've lost more people than I possibly can name – April, Angel, Collins, Katie, Mark and Mimi." Roger felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he mentioned the people that he loved and how he could never see them again.

"Changing subjects, did you feed Musetta?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes, I did. She's fine."

"That's good. I gotta go."

"Why, Kait?" Roger asked.

"Nurse Dawson is back with Mark – and possibly some results."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, too." With that, Kaitlin was gone.


	7. Tango: Maureen

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title – Tango: Maureen)

Tiffany sighed as she adjusted the microphone for her Mom's protest later that night. She was so fucking tired of her Mom's stupid shit.

"How's it going, Tiff?" Joanne asked, walking into the Performance Space. Tiffany looked up from adjusting the mike.

"Fucking great, mom." Tiffany muttered.

"Watch your language." Joanne warned. Tiffany had picked up on Maureen's language ever since she could talk.

"Sorry, mom. It's just that I would rather be swimming than helping Mom with her protest." Tiffany told her, angrily. Joanne sighed and put a hand on Tiffany's shoulder. Tiffany looked up into the black woman's sweet face.

"_The samples won't delay, but the cable-_" Tiffany started.

"_There's another way  
Say something – anything._" Joanne reassured her.

"_Test - one, two, three-_" Tiffany said.

"_Anything but that._" Joanne told her, smiling.

"_This is weird._" Tiffany said.

"_It's weird._" Joanne echoed.

"_Very weird._" Tiffany announced.

"_Fuckin' weird._" Joanne mumbled under her breath.

"_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off I'm with you._" Tiffany told Joanne.

"_Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_" Joanne inquired.

"_As a matter of fact-_" Tiffany was cut off by Maureen's voice.

"Pookie! Tiffany! We need to go to the hospital!" Maureen told them, running up to the stage.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Joanne asked.

"Ijusgotoffthephonewithrogerhesaidthatmarkisinthehospitalandhemighthavehiv." Maureen told them in one breath. Tiffany and Joanne exchanged confused looks.

"Slow down, Honeybear. What's wrong?" Joanne questioned.

"I just got off the phone with Roger. He said that Mark is in the hospital and he might have HIV." Maureen repeated, only slower.

"Shit!" Joanne muttered as she grabbed Tiffany's sleeve and pulled her down the stairs, Maureen right behind them.

-------------

The three girls reached the hospital to find Roger, Sara and Ally sitting in the waiting room. Sara and Ally's heads were resting on each other's shoulders and Roger's was resting on the back of the chair he was sitting down in.

"Roger?" Joanne gently shook Roger awake. Roger slowly opened his eyes to see Joanne, Tiffany and Maureen sitting in front of him.

"Hey girls." He croaked, sitting up straight and stretching. Ally and Sara looked over at Joanne, Maureen and Tiffany, then went back to sleep.

"Where's Christopher?" Maureen asked.

"He's at the loft. I told him he didn't have to come if he didn't want to." Roger whispered.

"Where's Kaitlin?" Tiffany wanted to know.

"She's with Mark." Roger told her.

"What's the story about Mark?" Joanne asked, sitting forward in her chair.

"Well, there's some good news and some bad news. I've already told this to Sara and Ally. The good news is that he'll be able to come home tomorrow, but the bad news is that not only does he have HIV, but Kaitlin has it, too." Roger felt tears come to the back of his eyes, but he didn't care.

"K-Kaitlin has HIV, too?" Maureen whispered. Roger nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Rog. Is there anything we can do?" Joanne asked.

"Not right now, Jo. Thanks for asking." He then turned to Maureen. "What time is your protest tonight?"

"Eight thirty. You don't have to come if both Kaitlin and Mark are sick. I'll understand." Maureen told him. Roger smiled slightly.

"We wanna come see you, Mo. You know I've always liked your protests." Roger said, half lying.

"Thanks Rog." Maureen smiled at him.

"I wish I didn't have to go to the stupid protest." Tiffany muttered darkly under her breath.

"You can go see Mark and Kaitlin Davis now." A nurse told them. Roger nodded and nudged Sara and Ally awake.

"Whaaaat?" Sara yawned.

"We can go see your mom now, Sar. C'mon Ally." Roger helped the two girls up from their chairs and followed the nurse to Kaitlin and Mark's room, not knowing what to expect.


	8. Life Support

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title – Life Support)

Two months later, Kaitlin, Roger and Mark were sitting in the first Life Support meeting of the month. Kaitlin anxiously looked around – Mark seemed to be the youngest in the group – there was an older woman; a man who seemed to be the same age as Roger; a young girl with blond hair and a teenage boy with red hair. Paul, the 'leader' of the group, walked towards the group and smiled.

"Good morning everyone. Have a seat." Paul indicated to two empty chairs – one on his right and the other next to that. Roger sat in the seat next to Paul while Kaitlin and Mark sat in the chair next to Roger. The blond haired girl looked over at Mark as Kaitlin sat down next to her and put Mark on her lap.

"Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves." Paul suggested, indicating to Roger to start.

"Roger."

"Kaitlin, my son Mark."

"Sabrina."

"Doug."

"Helen."

"Matt."

"And I'm Paul. Welcome to Life Support everyone. Some of us have been here before." He smiled at Roger. "And some of us are newcomers. Why don't we go around and tell each other a little bit about ourselves." He motioned for Roger to start.

"Well, I'm Roger Davis – this is my wife, Kaitlin and our two-month-old son, Marcus – or Mark…" he then went on to talk about how he got AIDS and that both his wife and son had it, too. The others listened intently to Roger's words. Soon, it was Kaitlin's turn to talk.

"Um, hi. I'm Kaitlin Davis and this is my son, Mark. We were diagnosed with HIV two months ago. Both of us have been taking our AZT everyday and every night, so yeah. I work in a recording studio – that's actually how I met Roger." She smiled briefly at him. "I have a daughter from a previous marriage. She doesn't have HIV, but both Roger and I have warned her about it. Roger's daughter, Sara, was actually born with HIV and CP." Pause. "That's basically it about us." Kaitlin turned to the girl sitting next to her and adjusted Mark's position on her lap.

"Where's Sara?" Kaitlin mouthed to Roger.

"Friend's house." Roger mouthed back. Kaitlin nodded and listened to the other people explain about how they got AIDS or HIV.

"Thank you all for sharing." Paul told the group as soon as everyone finished talking.

"Um, Paul. I went to the doctor's yesterday and I found out that my T-cells are low." The boy called Matt announced.

"How did that make you feel, Matt?" Paul questioned.

"Scared."

"How are you feeling today?" Paul inquired.

"Okay, I guess."

"Is that all?" Paul asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why choose fear?"

"I'm a New Yorker, fear's my life, dude." That made everyone laugh. Then Matt's expression turned serious. He gazed at Paul, his brown eyes staring into Paul's blue ones.

"I find some of what you teach suspect, because I find myself relying on intellect, but I try to open up to what I don't know." Matt said.

"Because reason said I should have died a long time ago." Roger, Helen and Doug sang.

"There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day but today." Everyone sang, standing up and holding hands. Kaitlin put Mark on her chair as she took Roger's hand and Sabrina's hand. Everyone smiled and headed home. Paul told them that they would start meeting on the first Monday of each month. Everyone nodded and exited the building, Roger and Kaitlin walking hand in hand.

"I love you." Roger whispered in Kaitlin's ear.

"I love you, too." Kaitlin whispered back.


	9. Out Tonight

CHAPTER NINE  
(chapter title – Out Tonight)

Hannah stepped out of her dressing room at the strip club where she worked called Wolf's Howl Club. She messed up her hair and licked her lips. Looking into the club, she picked out her prey. She smiled and slid down the pole in front of her. Christopher and her parents didn't know that she worked at Wolf's Howl Club, and she had no intention of telling them – only when the time was right.

"_What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says 'Time for danger' _

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'_

_I've had a knack from way back  
Breaking the rules once  
I learned the games  
Get up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too if you get in with me"_ Hannah kept eye contact with each of the men she gave a lap dance to. She had only been working at the club for a short time, but she eventually got used to it.

"_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight! Woof!  
When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the canine of Avenue C!_" she sang, spinning in circles and making her way towards the Davis' loft where she knew that Christopher would be waiting for her.

"_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight _

_In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the babies cry!"_ she tossed her work bag in her room and climbed the fire escape stairs to Christopher's loft.

"_So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die _

_Let's go out tonight uh-huh  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight"_ Hannah opened the window to the Davis' loft and went inside. The loft was dark except for the glare of the TV. She smiled wickedly, knowing that Christopher would surely want to do 'it' with her that night.

"_Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight!_" she crawled towards Christopher, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. His eyes widened as Hannah pulled out a condom from her purse. Christopher shook his head as Hannah unzipped his pants.

"Hannah! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Christopher yelped, getting up from the couch and zipped his pants back up.

"C'mon baby. It's just harmless sex." Hannah told him, pouting. Christopher sighed and looked away.

"Sex is what gave Sara, Kaitlin and Mark HIV." Christopher told her, angrily.

"Christopher, why don't you want to make out with me? Do you have HIV?" Hannah inquired, her voice sweet.

"No, I don't." Christopher told her. "But my dad had AIDS and he _died _from it, Hannah. I don't want to die the way he did, Hannah."

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Out Tonight. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	10. Another Day

CHAPTER TEN  
(chapter title – Another Day)

"_Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and the TV?  
Little girl - hey, the door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your condom - take your candle  
Your sweet whisper I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes - goodbye, goodnight  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should - no!  
Another time - another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day_" Christopher sang.

"_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future, there is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us, there's only this  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss  
No other road, no other way  
No day but today_" Hannah sang, her voice sweet.

"_Excuse me if I'm off track,  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me - why do you need smack?  
Take your needle,  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago - you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead - ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time - another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day_" Christopher sang, pushing Hannah out of the loft.

"_There's only us, only tonight  
We must let go to know what's right  
No other course, no other way  
No day but today_" Hannah sang, her tone hurt.

"_I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just to be  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way_" Roger, Hannah and Kaitlin sang. Sara and Ally came up from behind them.

"_Control your temper  
She doesn't see  
Who says that there's a soul  
Just let me be  
Who do you think you are  
Barging here on my and the TV  
Little girl hey, the door is that way_" Christopher sang in perfect timing with Hannah, Kaitlin, Sara, Ally and Roger.

"_No day but today..._" Hannah sang.

"_The fire's out anyway._" Christopher told her.

"_No day but today._" Hannah, Kaitlin, Roger, Ally and Sara sang.

"_Take your condom, take your candle._" Christopher sang angrily.

"_No day but today._" Hannah, Kaitlin, Roger, Ally and Sara sang.

"_Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, and your silhouette._" Christopher shouted at Hannah.

"_No day but today._" Hannah, Kaitlin, Roger, Ally and Sara sang.

"_Another time, another place,  
Another rhyme, a warm embrace._" Christopher sang.

"_No day but today._" Hannah, Kaitlin, Roger, Ally and Sara sang.

"_Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day._" Christopher spat the words out as if they were poison.

"_No day but today._" Hannah, Kaitlin, Roger, Ally and Sara sang. Roger glared up at Christopher as he disappeared into the loft. Kaitlin handed Mark to Sara so that she could hug Hannah, telling her everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Another Day. they belong to their respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: if you guys R&R, i have Oreos!

* * *


	11. Will I

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
(chapter title – Will I)

"Christopher, could I talk to you for a sec?" Roger inquired the next morning. Kaitlin, Sara, Ally and Mark were still asleep and Roger wanted to get something off his chest before they woke up.

"Sure." Christopher told him, coming out of his room wearing a black sweatshirt and black jeans.

"About last night, what was that about?" Roger asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Christopher told him flatly.

"I'm sure that Hannah's gonna be at Maureen's protest. I would like you to go. It could be good for you." Roger said.

"I'll live if I don't go." Christopher muttered.

"Sure you will." Roger told him, going to his room. He, Sara, Ally, Mark and Kaitlin were going to a Life Support meeting and would be home after the meeting was over.

"_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_" Matt sang.

"_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?  
__Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_" The rest of the group sang. Christopher came walking in the door a few minutes later and stood next to Roger on one side and Sara on the other. Roger smiled over at Christopher. Christopher smiled slightly back at Roger.

"_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?  
__Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?  
__Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_" Christopher sang along with the rest of the group.

-------------

"Thanks for coming, Christopher. I'm proud of you." Roger told the young man as they headed out of the meeting area.

"Thanks." Christopher said, kicking a pebble with his shoe.

"Are we gonna catch the subway to help aunt Maureen?" Sara asked. The others nodded and climbed down the subway stairs, smiling at one another.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Will I. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: if you review, i have Oreos and Gummi Bears.

* * *


	12. Santa Fe

CHAPTER TWELVE  
(chapter title – Santa Fe)

"_New York City._" Kaitlin started.

"_Uh huh._" Christopher said.

"_Center of the universe._" Kaitlin told them.

"_Tell it, mom!_" Ally piped up, holding little Mark close to her.

"_Time's are…um, gritty, but I'm sure they can't get worse._" Roger stumbled over his words which made everyone laugh. As everyone boarded the subway, Kaitlin put a hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"_But anywhere else you could possibly go after New York would be – a pleasure cruise._" She whispered the last words in Roger's ear as he bordered the subway.

"_Now you're talking  
Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle  
And I'm sick of grading papers that I know  
And I'm shouting in my sleep,  
I need a muzzle  
And all this misery pays no salary, so  
Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
Sunny Santa Fe would be nice  
We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
And leave this to the roaches and mice  
Oh-oh._" Christopher sang.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh._" Kaitlin, Roger, Sara and Ally sang.

"_You teach?_" Sara asked, confused.

"_Student teach, actually, but everyone else would probably wanna watch TV._" Christopher told her, swinging on the pole in front of him.

"_America._" Sara said.

"_America!_" Christopher, Ally, Roger and Kaitlin echoed.

"_You're a sensitive aesthete  
Brush the sauce onto the meat  
You could make the menu sparkle with rhyme  
You could sing a gentle song.  
I could seat guests as they come  
Chatting not about Heidegger, but wine!  
Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe Ah oh  
Our labors would reap financial gains Santa Fe._" Christopher sang.

"_Gains, gains, gains, gains._" Roger, Kaitlin, Sara and Ally sang.

"_We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
And save from devastation our brains._" Christopher told them.

"_Save our brains  
We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away  
Devote ourselves to projects that sell  
We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
Forget this cold Bohemian hell  
Oh, Oh - Ohhhh, ohhhh, Ohhhh, ohhhh._" Everyone sang.

"_Do you know the way to Santa Fe?  
You know, tumbleweeds ... prairie dogs _..." Christopher asked as he sat down next to Kaitlin on one side and Sara on the other.

"_Yeah._" They all said in unison.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Santa Fe. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: if you guys review, i have Gummi Bears and chocolate chips.

* * *


	13. I'll Cover You

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
(chapter title – I'll Cover You)

"Hey Rog, if you want me to, I could take the girls and Mark to Maureen's sound check." Christopher offered as they stepped off the subway.

"That'd be great. Thanks Christopher." Roger smiled as the four of them headed to The Performance Space.

"Why'd you send them away, Rog?" Kaitlin asked, slightly confused.

"It's okay – follow me." Roger took her hand in his as they walked down the street.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back,  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you._" Kaitlin sang. Roger blushed slightly.

"_Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you._" Roger told her, squeezing her hand slightly.

"_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life - be my life  
Just slip me on I'll be your blanket  
Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat._" The two of them sang. Roger wrapped an arm around Kaitlin's shoulders as they continued to walk down the street.

"_You'll be my king,  
And I'll be your castle._" Kaitlin told him.

"_No you'll be my queen,  
And I'll be your moat._" Roger corrected her, kissing her cheek.

"_I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life - all my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is._" The two of them sang. Roger started running, pulling Kaitlin after him. The two of them laughed and eventually slowed down.

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
Out and tired  
When your heart has expired._" Roger sang, wrapping his arms around Kaitlin's waist.

"_If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you._" Kaitlin sang in perfect harmony. She snuggled closer to him, taking in his aroma.

"_Oh lover I'll cover you, yeahh  
Oh lover I'll cover you._" They sang to each other. Roger kissed Kaitlin firmly on the lips and gently squeezed her sides. She kissed him back, her hands going through his hair.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to I'll Cover You. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: if you guys review, i have gum and donuts!

* * *


	14. Over the Moon

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
(chapter title – Over the Moon)

Christopher, Sara, Ally and Mark entered the Performance Space and instantly looked for Joanne or Tiffany.

"There she is!" Ally spotted Tiffany towards the front of the stage. Joanne was up on the balcony, fixing lights and getting everything ready just as Hannah was just walking in the door. Christopher handed Mark to Sara and walked over to Hannah.

"Hannah, baby, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I was out of line." Christopher told her, looking down at the ground.

"It's okay." She took in a deep breath. "Christopher, I have to tell you something. Imastripperataclubcalledthe-" she was cut off by Roger putting a hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"Maureen's protest is starting. C'mon." he told the two teenagers. Together, the three of them headed to the Performance Space. She was protesting against Benny tearing down the Life Café to build a Cyber studio.

"_Last night I had a dream  
I found myself in a desert called Cyber land. It was hot.  
My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty.  
Out of the abyss walked a cow - Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink.  
She said, 'I'm forbidden to produce milk. In  
Cyber land, we only drink ... Diet Coke (Diet Coke, Diet Coke, Diet Coke, Diet Coke).  
She said, 'Only thing to do is jump over the moon.'  
They've closed everything real down ...  
like barns and troughs and performance spaces ...  
and replaced it all with lies and  
rules and virtual life (Life, life, life).  
But there is a way out...' _

Leap of faith, leap of faith  
Leap of faith, leap of faith

'_Only thing to do is jump over the moon'  
Leap of faith, leap of faith  
Leap of faith, leap of faith _

I gotta get outta here  
It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck,  
being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a  
cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse.

I've gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta

_Gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta ...  
Gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta  
Find a way to jump over the moon  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon  
Leap of faith, leap of faith  
Leap of faith, leap of faith._" Just then, Benny entered with a chief of police. Hannah ducked down behind Christopher – she did not want her father to see her at the protest. Maureen signaled to Joanne to put the spotlight on Benny. He shielded his eyes and looked in Christopher's direction, thinking that he saw Hannah.

"_Then a little bulldog entered.  
His name (we have learned) was Benny.  
And although he once had  
Principles, he abandoned them to live as a lap dog  
To a wealthy daughter of the revolution.  
1,2,3, 'That's bull,' he said.  
"Ever since the cat took up the fiddle that cow's been jumpy  
The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped  
She's had trouble with her milk and that moon ever since.  
Maybe it's a female thing, 'cause who'd wanna leave  
Cyber land anyway? Walls ain't so bad.  
The dish and the spoon for instance, they're down on their luck,  
they come knockin' on  
my doghouse door.  
And I say 'Not in my backyard, utensils!  
Go back to China'!" Be De Bah!  
"The only way out is up" Elsie whispered to me  
"A leap of faith. Still thirsty?"  
PARCHED (parched, parched, parched, parched)  
"Have some milk"  
And I lowered myself beneath her swollen udder  
and I sucked the sweetest milk I had ever tasted  
"Climb on board" she said.  
And as a harvest moon rose over Cyber land  
We reared back  
We sprang into a gallop  
Leaping out of orbit! _

I awoke singing

Leap of faith, leap of faith  
Leap of faith, leap of faith  
Only thing to do  
Only thing to do is jump  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon  
Over the moon  
Over the ... Moooooooo  
Moooooooo  
Moooooooo  
Moo with me  
Please sir could you give me a little Moo?  
Moo yes!  
Moo YES!  
Moo with me!  
Moooooooo  
Moo!  
Yes Moo with me!  
Yes it sounds beautiful!  
Moo!  
Let me hear you New York City!  
Thank you!" Maureen encouraged everyone to Moo with her. That's when the trouble began – someone threw a bottle at the stage, narrowly missing Maureen.

"Shit!" Roger muttered. Getting his family out of there, he led them to the nearest exit.

"Wait!" Tiffany called. A cop had grabbed her, forcing her on the wall. Blood trickled down her cheek.

"TIFFANY!" Maureen and Joanne screamed at the same time. Maureen jumped off the stage and attended to her daughter. Shooing the cops away, she carefully laid Tiffany on the ground, using her coat as a pillow for Tiffany's head.

"Is she okay?" Roger asked, running to Joanne's side.

"She should be." Joanne told him, not taking her eyes off of Tiffany.

"Let's go!" Kaitlin called from the doorway. Roger carefully picked Tiffany up and carried her out of the Performance Space. Joanne and Maureen followed Roger out of the chaotic scene and to a quieter place.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Over the Moon. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: if you guys review, i have donuts, gum and pizza!

* * *


	15. La Vie Boheme

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
(chapter title – La vie Boheme)

The group quickly left the Performance Space, Maureen complaining about Benny and that he shouldn't have set the damn cops on her daughter. They didn't know where they were gonna go – the Life Café was closed, so they headed back to the loft. Roger set Tiffany on the couch while Kaitlin got a band aid and ice for Tiffany's cut. Maureen and Joanne had volunteered to put Mark to bed, so they headed to the nursery.

"Sar, Ally, it's time for you two to go to bed, too." Roger told them, wiping the blood from Tiffany's cut.

"Aw, dad! Can we stay up a little later, please?" Sara and Ally begged. Roger looked over at Kaitlin.

"What do you think, Kait?" Roger asked.

"I don't see why not." Kaitlin answered, kissing the end of Roger's nose.

"Yay!" the girls cheered. Kaitlin and Roger laughed as the girls paraded around the room. Maureen went to get Tiffany some ice while Joanne put Tiffany on the table. Just then, Roger started humming a fun tune.

"What's that Daddy?" Sara asked, walking over to where Roger was.

"Nothing - it's a song from when all of us were younger." Roger told her, ruffling her hair. Sara smiled up at him just as Kaitlin walked over to the group, different flavors of ice cream in her hands.

"Thanks mom!" Ally's eyes widened as Kaitlin handed her a bowl of Chunky Monkey ice cream. Sara smiled at her friend as she devoured her ice cream.

"This one's for you, Sar." Kaitlin handed Sara a bowl of Death by Chocolate ice cream.

"What about me?" Roger pouted. Kaitlin laughed and handed him a bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. He kissed her cheek as she continued to pass out the ice cream.

-------------

As soon as everyone had their ice cream, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roger told the person, his mouth full of ice cream. Kaitlin laughed and dabbed Roger's chin with a napkin.

"Has anyone seen my daughter?" Benny asked, coming into the loft. Roger glared angrily at him.

"Why the hell would your daughter be here?" Roger growled.

"Because I know she's seeing Collins' son." Benny told him, ignoring Roger's glare.

"I saw that Muffy wasn't there." Maureen pointed out.

"She couldn't come - there was a death in the family. Her name is Alison by the way." Benny told the group, his head lowering.

"Who died?" Sara asked.

"Our Akita." Benny told her.

"You have a new Akita?" Kaitlin asked. Roger had told her about Benny's old Akita - Evita.

"Yeah - her name was Cocoa." Benny answered.

_Holy crap I'm in trouble _Christopher thought as Benny circled the group - looking for Hannah. She was hiding out of view on the fire escape, but she could hear everything that was being said.

"_You make fun yet I'm the one  
__Attempting to do some good  
__Or do you really want a neighborhood  
__Where people piss on your  
__Stoop every night?  
__Bohemia, Bohemia's  
__A fallacy in your head  
__This is Calcutta,  
__Bohemia is dead._" with that, Benny walked out the door.

"_Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes._" Maureen sang.

"_Dies irae - dies illa, Kyrie eleison  
__Yitgadal v'yitkadash._" Sara and Ally sang.

"_Here she lies, no one knew her worth  
__The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
__On these nights when we  
__Celebrate the birth  
__In that little town of Bethlehem  
__We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -  
__La vie Boheme._" Maureen sang, motioning for everyone to sing with her.

"_La vie Boheme  
__La vie Boheme  
__La vie Boheme  
__La vie Boheme._" Everyone sang. Hannah, at that point, had come into the loft and joined in the singing.

"_To days of inspiration  
Playing hooky, making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old Mom and Dad  
To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits  
__To fruits - to no absolutes-  
__To Absolut - to choice-  
__To the Village Voice-  
__To any passing fad  
__To being an us for once ... instead of a them!_" Maureen sang.

"_To hand-crafted beers  
__Made in local breweries  
__To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
__To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo_  
_To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou._" Sara and Hannah sang.

"_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
__Creation, vacation._" Roger and Kaitlin sang.

"_Mucho masturbation._" Maureen told the others, smiling.

"_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new._" Roger and Kaitlin sang.

"_To Sontag!_" Hannah sang

"_To Sondheim!_" Christopher sang.

"_To anything taboo._" Maureen, Joanne, Kaitlin and Hannah sang.

"_Ginsberg, Dylan Cunningham and Cage._" Roger and Christopher sang.

"_Lenny Bruce._" Christopher indicated to Roger.

"_Langston Hughes._" Roger indicated to Christopher.

"_To the stage!_" Sara said.

"_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
__To blow off Auntie Em._" Sara and Hannah sang.

"_La vie Boheme._" Everyone sang.

"_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
__Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
__To no shame - never playing the Fame Game  
__To sodomy, it's between God and me  
__To S & M._" everyone sang.

"_In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon  
__will commence immediately following dinner ...  
__Maureen Johnson, just __back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot,  
__will perform Native American tribal chants  
__backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello -  
__which she ain't never studied._" Christopher said, indicating to Maureen.

"_And Kaitlin Davis will preview her new sound effect while tap dancing to old ragtime music._" Roger announced, looking at his wife.

"_And Hannah Coffin, clad only in bubble wrap,  
__will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea  
__being stirred. And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song._" Kaitlin started to say, but was interrupted by Roger playing Musetta's Waltz on his guitar. "_That doesn't remind us of Musetta's Waltz._" Kaitlin told him, cutting him off with a wave of her hand.

"_Sara Davis will preview her new song while signing the National Anthem - backwards._" Ally teased her sister.

"_And Ally Davis will demonstrate her science project on the newest brand of science technology as it broadcasts the words -._" Ally said.

"_Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS!_" everyone said. Just then, Hannah walked over to Christopher, an annoyed look on her face.

"_Excuse me - did I do something wrong?  
__I get invited - then ignored all night long._" Hannah told Christopher.

"_I've been trying - I'm not lying  
__No one's perfect. I've got baggage._" Christopher told her, pulling her into a quiet corner of the loft - away from the others.

"_Life's too short, Chris, time is flying  
__I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine._" Hannah told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"_I should tell you-_" Christopher started to say.

"_I got baggage too._" Hannah told him.

"_I should tell you._" Christopher repeated

"_Baggage._" Hannah and Christopher told each other in unison.

"_Wine and beer!_" the others said, along with Sara, Tiffany and Ally's words of 'water'. Just then, Christopher's beeper went off. He really didn't want to tell anyone that he had HIV.

"_AZT break._" Hannah noted, taking out a bottle of AZT. Christopher was shocked.

"_You?_" Christopher inquired - his eyebrows raising.

"_Me. You?_" Hannah asked, popping two pills into her mouth and swallowing them dry.

"_Hannah._" was all that Christopher could say. Hannah stared at him and walked him to the fire escape. Roger watched them go, knowing that they had a few things to talk about.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to La Vie Boheme. they belong to respected owner. 'nuff said. i know that all the lyrics aren't there - DEAL WITH IT!

* * *


	16. I Should Tell You

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
(chapter title - I Should Tell You)

"Hannah, what the hell is going on with you?" Christopher asked, closing the window that led out to the fire escape so that no one could hear their conversation.

"I'm not who you think I am Chris." Hannah told him, drawing her jacket closer to her. Christopher sighed and removed his jacket, placing it around Hannah's shoulders. She smiled up at him as they talked on the fire escape.

"_I should tell you I'm disaster  
__I forget how to begin it._" Christopher said, sitting on the stairs of the fire escape.

"_Let's just make this part go faster  
__I have yet - to be in it  
__I should tell you._" Hannah joined him on the fire escape.

"_I should tell you._" Christopher sang.

"_I should tell you._" Hannah echoed.

"_I should tell you._" Christopher sang.

"_I should tell I'm a dancer at a club called The Wolf's Howl._" Hannah confessed.

"_I know you're safe when I'm on the prowl._" Christopher told Hannah, standing up and climbing down the steps of the fire escape.

"_I should tell you._" Hannah sang, following him down the stairs.

"_I should tell you._" Christopher echoed, taking Hannah's hand in his and climbed down the last flight of stairs.

"_I should tell you._" Hannah whispered. She knew that she had nothing to hide from her wonderful boyfriend.

"_I should tell you,  
__Well here we go  
__Now we-_" the both of them sang.

"_Oh no._" Hannah said, shying away from Christopher.

"_I know - this something is, here goes-_" Christopher comforted her.

"_Here goes._" Hannah told him, taking her hand in his as they walked.

"_Guess so, it's starting to-  
__Who knows-_" Christopher said, smiling at Hannah.

"_Who knows._" Hannah told him, squeezing his hand.

"_Who knows where?  
__Who goes there?  
__Who knows?  
__Here goes?  
__Trusting desire - starting to learn  
__Walking through fire without a burn  
__Clinging - a shoulder a leap begins  
__Stinging and older, asleep on pins  
__So here we go now we-_" they both sang, climbing back up the stairs of the fire escape.

"_Oh no._" Christopher muttered.

"_I know._" Hannah told him, smiling wickedly.

"_Oh no._" Christopher's eyes widened as Hannah continued to smile at him.

"_Who knows where - who goes there?  
__Here goes-  
__Here goes-  
__Here goes-  
__Here goes-  
__Here goes-  
__Here goes-_" the two of them sang. As they reached the loft, Christopher leaned in and kissed Hannah firmly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, too afraid to let her go.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to I Should Tell You. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: i sorta have writers block for the story RENT: Take Two. if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to either email me or PM me. that's all.

* * *


	17. La Vie Boheme B

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
(chapter title - La Vie Boheme B)

Roger was just tucking Sara and Ally into bed when Hannah and Christopher came back into the loft. Kaitlin, Joanne and Maureen were sitting on the couch, watching the two young lovers kiss each other.

"That's so cute!" Maureen whispered, tapping Joanne's shoulder so that she could see what was going on. Joanne shook her head and rolled her eyes at Maureen's catcalls and teasing of the two youngsters.

"They remind me of another young couple from all those years ago." Joanne said, smiling.

"Really? Who?" Kaitlin asked.

"Roger and Mimi." Maureen answered as Roger exited Ally's room. Kaitlin avoided Roger's eyes as he sat down next to her. Christopher and Hannah eventually walked over to the couch and joined the adults in conversation.

--------------

Shortly after Maureen, Tiffany and Joanne left, Roger decided to head to bed. He had a gig tomorrow night and he wanted to be fully rested so that he wouldn't fall asleep on the stage. Climbing into bed, he picked up his notebook and wrote some more lyrics to a song he was working on.

Kaitlin was clearing the dishes and putting them in the sink when she heard Mark cry from the nursery. She put the dishes in the sink, ran to the nursery and picked Mark up in her arms. Soothing the baby, she fed him a bottle, changed him and put him back to bed. She then went to join Roger in their room.

"Hey." Kaitlin greeted him walking into the room.

"Hey." Roger echoed, not looking up from his notebook. Kaitlin sighed and changed into her pajamas.

"I heard what you said about Mimi and I." Roger told her, scribbling down something in his notebook.

"Really?" Kaitlin asked, putting on her red sleep shirt with a picture of a brown mouse on it and boxer shorts. Roger nodded.

"Roger I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. I know how much you miss Mimi. I miss my William dearly." Kaitlin told him, putting a hand on Roger's arm. He put his notebook down and looked at Kaitlin.

"I was just making a comparison to Christopher and Hannah to you and Mimi - with all the stories that Maureen and Joanne have told me about you two when you were younger."

"I met William when I first moved here nineteen years ago." Kaitlin started. She then went on to talk about William - or Will for short. Roger could picture everything clearly.

_A young woman in a red dress waited to go on stage when a young man in a sharp looking tux walks up to her. They both smile and strike up a conversation - small talk at first and then a conversation starts. They eventually learn each other's names._

"_William, but my friends call me Will. What's your name?"_

"_Kaitlin, but my friends call me Kait." Kaitlin answered._

"_You nervous?" Will asked. Kaitlin nodded._

"_Don't be - you'll do fine." Will told her. Kaitlin smiled and went on to sing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' perfectly. After she was done, she looked at the audience and Will had disappeared. _

"That's a nice story." Roger told her. Kaitlin nodded and laid on her stomach. Roger smiled and rubbed her back until Kaitlin fell asleep. Kissing the middle of her back, he went over to his side of the bed, turned off the lamp and went to sleep. He wondered what everyone up in heaven was doing - probably sleeping or watching their beloved family. Whatever they were doing, Roger hoped that they were thinking of them - especially Mark, Mimi, Collins and Angel - his four best friends and loved ones.

* * *

A/N: yeah, i know this chapter was short, but i'll do my best to make the next one longer.

A/N 2: if you read this story, REVIEW! (please)


	18. Seasons of Love B

A/N: hey everyone! sorry i haven't updated this story in forever. i've just been busy with other things - i had a funeral to go to today (my neighbor's wife died unexpectedly while out with friends), so i spent a few minutes over at their place.

A/N 2: this next week, i have family visiting from out of town, so i probably won't get to update as much as i would like. i haven't abandoned these stories, so no worries.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
(chapter title - Seasons of Love B)

Meanwhile up in heaven, four figures watched their loved ones sleep. Mark and Mimi watched Sara and Roger sleep while both Angel and Collins watched Christopher sleep.

All of a sudden, Collins and Mark started singing softly.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Moments so dear  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure-- measure a year?_"

"_In diapers - report cards  
__In spoke wheels - In speeding tickets  
__In contracts - dollars  
_In funerals - _In births  
__In - five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes--  
__How do you figure-  
__A last year on earth?_" Angel and Mimi sang.

"_Figure in love  
__Figure in love  
__Figure in love  
__Measure in love  
__Seasons of love  
__Seasons of love_." the four of them sang. They smiled at one another and then focused their attention back on their families.

---------------

Hannah was sitting in her room at her parent's house, desperately wanting to get out. Her parents had locked her in her room for being at the riot when they had told her not to go in the first place.

_Now I know how Cinderella felt when her evil stepmother locked her in her room_ Hannah thought miserably to herself. She then heard a stone being thrown at her window.

"Hannah!" Christopher's voice called from below her window. Hannah shook her head and walked out to her balcony, pulling her zip-up pink sweater closer to her.

"Christopher! What the hell are you doing here?" Hannah hissed as Christopher started to climb the stairs to the balcony.

"I'm coming to save you. You're my Damsel in Distress." Christopher told her, smiling. Hannah rolled her eyes. She looked down at him and couldn't resist the look on his face.

"Well, if you're Prince Charming, where's your noble steed?" Hannah inquired.

"Um, he's lame right now." Christopher told her.

"Riiight." Hannah said, her tone unbelieving. Christopher rolled his eyes and climbed the last stairs leading up to the balcony. Once he reached it, he climbed over and kissed Hannah firmly. Hannah wrapped her arms around Christopher's neck and kissed him back. She felt his tongue slide down her throat, nearly making her gag.

She led him to her room and slipped her hands under his shirt. She lifted it off of his head and threw it on the floor. Christopher unzipped Hannah's sweater and removed the shirt on that she had underneath it and threw those on the floor.

"HANNAH!" Benny's voice called up the stairs. Shit Hannah thought - putting her shirt and sweater back on, shooing Christopher out in the process. He climbed down the balcony as Benny entered the room.

"Hey dad." Hannah greeted him as she picked up a book.

"Don't 'hey dad' me. Where the hell is he?" Benny asked, his tone angry.

"Where's who, dad?" Hannah inquired. She could hear her heart beating in her ears.

"You know who I mean." Benny told her sternly. Hannah looked down at the ground as Benny entered her room_. I know what he's looking for and he sure as hell isn't gonna find it in here_ Hannah thought to herself. As quickly as he came, Benny left the room and locked the door behind him.

Hannah packed a green backpack and filled it with her clothes. After she did that, she wrote a note to her parents so that they wouldn't worry. Quietly opening her bedroom window, she climbed down the ivy. A short while later, she was on the ground. She ran the four and a half miles to the loft where she knew Christopher would be waiting for her.

* * *

A/N 3: don't own the lyrics to Seasons of Love B. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	19. Take Me or Leave Me

A/N: hey all. sorry i haven't updated this story in forever, but some things came up.

A/N 2: the **bolded **words in this chapt. are song lyrics (i bet you could figure that out). anyway, on with the story.

A/N 3: only 8 more chapts. to go until this story is done.

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
(chapter title - Take Me or Leave Me)

Reaching the Davis' door a few minutes later, Hannah knocked until someone answered - she didn't care who it was, she just wanted someone to answer the door.

A few seconds later, she heard Roger's mutterings and cursing as he slid the door open. He was only wearing green boxer shorts and nothing else when he opened the door. His hair was sticking up in every direction and he had a tired expression on his face.

"H-Hannah?" he yawned, not expecting her to be at the loft at three thirty in the morning.

"Hi, Mr. Davis. Sorry if I'm barging in like this, but I ran away from home and I was wondering if I could stay here, just until I get everything straightened out with my parents." Hannah told him, catching her breath as she walked into the loft.

"Of course. Stay as long as you need." Roger told her, sleepily leading her into the loft. He pointed to an extra bedroom that she could stay in temporarily. Getting out her kitten nightshirt, Hannah stripped out of her clothes, put on the nightshirt and climbed into bed. Turning over on her side, she slipped into dreamland and dreamt about her future with Christopher.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
__Christopher Jacob Collins  
__And  
__Hannah Michelle Coffin  
__Wednesday July 17th, 2008  
__2:00 PM  
__At St. Peter's Cathedral  
__7200 West Chestnut Street  
__Manhattan  
__Cocktails and wine to follow  
__Black tie required_

_Hannah walked down the aisle on the arm of Christopher. Several bridesmaids and groomsmen were on either side of the canopy, all smiling at Hannah as she walked down the aisle. Christopher was standing with the priest, looking fine in his tuxedo. Hannah smiled as she stood next to her handsome prince and waited for them to be wed._

_------------_

_After the wedding and reception, Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Collins got into their limo and went to the airport where they would be boarding a plane for _

_Hawaii. Hannah couldn't wait to start a family with Chris and she knew he was thinking the same thing._

_------------_

_A year after their daughter, Angel Maria Collins was born, both Hannah and Christopher found out that the other was cheating on the other one._

"_**Every single day, I walk down the street  
**__**I hear people say, 'baby's so sweet'  
**__**Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me  
**__**Boys, mostly baby  
**__**So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
**__**Just remember that I'm your baby  
**__**Take me for what I am  
**__**Who I was meant to be  
**__**And if you give a darn  
**__**Take me baby or leave me  
**__**Take me baby or leave me**_  
_**A lion in a cage never sees the sun  
**__**This wife needs some respect  
**__**Baby - let's have fun!  
**__**You are the one I choose  
**__**Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
**__**You love the limelight too, now honey  
**__**So be mine but don't waste my time  
**__**Cryin' "O Honey - are you still my  
**__**My my baby?"** Hannah sang._

"_**Don't. You. Dare."** Christopher warned._

"_**Take me for what I am  
**_**_Who I was meant to be_**  
_**And if you give a darn  
**__**Take me baby or leave me  
**__**No way - can I be what I'm not  
**__**But hey - don't you want me hot?  
**__**Don't fight - don't lose your head  
**_'_**Cause every night - whose in your bed?  
**__**Who, who's in your bed?  
**__**Kiss sweetie."** Hannah sang, flashing Chris a small pout._

"_**That won't work  
**__**I look before I leap  
**__**I live for margins and discipline  
**__**I make lists in my sleep  
**__**Sweetie what's my sin?  
**__**Never quit - I follow through  
**__**What to do with my impromptu  
**__**Sweetie  
**__**So be wise cause this guy satisfies  
**__**You've got a prize, but don't  
**__**Compromise  
**__**You're one lucky sweetie  
**__**Take me for what I am."** Christopher sang, taking a duffel bag out of the closet and started shoving clothes into it._

"_**A control freak."** Hannah told him._

"_**Who I was meant to be."** Christopher continued stuffing his clothes into the duffel bag._

"_**A snob - yet over - attentive."** Hannah told him, arms folded over her chest._

"_**And if you give a darn."** Chris took off his wedding ring and put it in a jewelry box that he shoved into the bottom of the duffel bag._

"_**A loveable philosopher."** Hannah felt the sting of tears in her eyes._

"_**Take me sweetie or leave me."** Christopher stormed into the bathroom to get his supplies from there._

"_**And anal retentive."** Hannah stormed into the bathroom after him._

"_**That's it!"** both of them sang, unaware that Angel was fast asleep._

"_**The straw that breaks my back." **Chris said, running to the nursery to care for Angel, who had started screaming at that point._

"_**I quit!"** Hannah stormed into the nursery after him._

"_**Unless you take it back."** Christopher whispered, bouncing Angel in his arms._

"_**Women/Men!"** Christopher and Hannah sang, spitting the words out as if they were poison._

"_**What is it about them?"** the two of them chorused, being careful to whisper so that they wouldn't wake up Angel._

"**_Can't live with or_**  
_**Without them!  
**__**Take me for what I am  
**__**Who I was meant to be  
**__**And if you give a darn  
**__**Take me sweetie or leave me  
**__**Take me sweetieeeeee  
**__**Or leave me  
**__**Guess I'm leavin'  
**__**I'm GONE!"** with that, Christopher gathered his and Angel's bags, Angel and headed out the door, leaving Hannah in the dust._

"No! no! no!" Hannah sobbed, sitting up suddenly. Realizing it was just a dream, she went back to sleep, still sobbing. The dream felt so real, but she knew that Chris would never leave her without a logical explanation.

* * *

A/N 4: don't own the lyrics to Take Me or Leave Me. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	20. Without You

A/N: hey everyone. i know i just updated this story, but so many new ideas have been coming to my head as to where to go with this.

A/N 2: only eight more chapts. to go before this story's over. sad, i know.

A/N 3: I'M STILL ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS, so don't be afraid to review!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY  
(chapter title - Without You)

A month had flown by and things were discovered - Mark Davis caught a cold two weeks before Halloween and in those two weeks, he was growing weaker and weaker. The cold had taken hold of his immune system. Both Roger and Kaitlin knew that no amount of hope, praying or faith could heal their little boy. Sara and Ally were scared and upset - they didn't know what was going on with their little brother. He would just cry, scream and fuss from his crib in the nursery.

One night, Roger and Kaitlin were at the hospital, taking turns holding Mark, who seemed weaker than normal that night. The doctor said that Mark wouldn't live much longer, so it was important that he was surrounded by people who loved him.

"Kait, he's fussing again." Roger whispered, handing Mark to Kaitlin. She wiped her eyes of tears and sleep as she took her son in her arms.

"Shh. It's okay little one. Mommy's here." Kaitlin soothed her baby boy. He kept screaming. That's when Kaitlin got an idea. Placing Mark in her arms so that he faced her, she started to sing softly.

"_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
__Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
__The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream,  
__The eagles fly, without you.  
__The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die without you.  
__Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles,  
__The cloud moves.  
__Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
__The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
__The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._"

Kaitlin's singing perked Roger's curiosity. Setting his magazine down, he walked over and stood next to Kaitlin.

"_The world revives._" Roger sang.

"_Colors renew._" Kaitlin crooned. She felt Mark get lighter and lighter in her arms.

"_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._" the two of them crooned.

"_Without you. Without you the hand gropes,  
__The ear hears, the pulse beats._" Kaitlin sang, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

"_Without you, the eyes gaze,  
__The legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
__The mind churns._" Roger felt tears run down his cheeks.

"_The mind churns._" Kaitlin sang, choking back tears.

"_The heart yearns._" Roger choked out, looking at Mark's heart rate monitor.

"_The heart yearns._" Kaitlin echoed, sobbing. She and Roger knew that Mark didn't have long to live.

"_The tears dry, without you.  
__Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
_'_Cause I die, without you._" the parents sang to their dying son.

"_Without you._" Kaitlin choked out just above a whisper.

"_Without you._" Roger echoed, kissing the top of Mark's head.

"_Without you._" the two of them sang. Looking at the straight line on Mark's heart monitor, they knew that he was gone forever. The room was silent except for Roger and Kaitlin's sobs and the constant beep of the heart monitor.

"H-h-he c-c-c-can't b-b-b-b-be g-g-g-gone c-c-c-c-can h-h-h-he?" Kaitlin sobbed into Roger's shirt. Roger nodded his head sadly as he put an arm around Kaitlin's shoulders. He couldn't believe that another person he loved was gone from his life forever and there was nothing he could do to bring Mark or the others back.

* * *

A/N 4: don't own the lyrics to Without You. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	21. I'll Cover You Reprise

A/N: hey everyone! sorry it took me so long to update this story, but a lot has been going on - i have family here from out of town and my cousin's friend was rushed to the hospital today b/c she couldn't breathe. they're supposed to be leaving tomorrow, but it's sort of up in the air as to what's going on. i promise that i'll update this story - i've just had major writer's block for the past few days.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
(chapter title - I'll Cover You - (Reprise))

Four months later was Mark's funeral. Everyone was there - friends and family mostly, but there were other familiar faces in the crowd.

"…Mark was a special little boy and I'll never forget him." Sara looked at Mark's tiny coffin and went to sit with Roger and Kaitlin. They stood up and walked together to Mark's coffin. Kaitlin was crying her eyes out while Roger tried so hard not to cry. He had lived through so many deaths - April, Angel, Mimi, Mark, Collins and Mark - that he was sick of the word, but he didn't let it show.

The whole Davis family stood up and walked to Mark's coffin. Sara, Ally and Kaitlin had tears in their eyes and Roger choked back a sob.

"I wrote this song when Mark was first born." Roger told the congregation in between sobs. Kaitlin put a comforting hand on Roger's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Roger blinked back tears and picked up his guitar and began to play a slow and gentle tune. Sara and Ally went to sit down next to Maureen, Joanne and Tiffany while their parents sang the song that Roger wrote when little Mark was born.

"_Come stop your crying  
__It will be all right  
__Just take my hand  
__Hold it tight  
__I will protect you  
__from all around you  
__I will be here  
__Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
__you seem so strong  
__My arms will hold you,  
__keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us  
__can't be broken  
__I will be here  
__Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
__No matter what they say  
__You'll be here in my heart, always._" Roger sang, tears in his eyes.

"_Why can't they understand  
__the way we feel  
__They just don't trust  
__what they can't explain  
__I know we're different but,  
__deep in side us  
__We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forever more._" Kaitlin sang.

"_Don't listen to them  
__'Cause what do they know  
__We need each other,  
__to have, to hold  
__They'll see in time  
__I know._" Roger sang.

"_When destiny calls you  
__You must be strong  
__I may not be with you  
__But you've got to hold on  
__They'll see in time  
__I know  
__We'll show them together._" Kaitlin sang.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on  
__Now and forever more  
__  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
__No matter what they say  
__You'll be here in my heart, always  
__Always._" the two of them harmonized.

When they were done singing, they walked down the stairs of the stage and sat in the front row of pews. Kaitlin then buried her head in Roger's jacket and cried her eyes out. Her sobs were loud and heart wrenching. Roger was crying silently for his son.

-------------

After the funeral, Roger and Kaitlin were in the banquet hall looking at pictures Kaitlin, Joanne, Tiffany, Sara and Ally took of Mark.

"Look at that one." Kaitlin sobbed, indicating with a shaky finger to a picture in the corner. Roger kissed the top of Kaitlin's head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"His first picture." Roger said, pulling Kaitlin closer to him. It was the picture of Mark's ultrasound. Tears poured down Kaitlin's cheeks as she and Roger continued to look at the pictures.

-------------

After the luncheon, Roger, Kaitlin, Sara and Ally headed back to the loft for the night.

"I wonder how Mark's doing." Sara piped up, breaking the silence.

"He's probably on his way to heaven to see everyone else." Kaitlin told her from the front seat.

"I miss him so much." Ally announced, her eyes brimming with tears. Sara reached over to hug her sister.

"It's okay Ally. At least he's not suffering anymore." Sara said, stroking Ally's hair and rubbing her back.

"Roger, you're awfully quiet." Kaitlin noted as the two of them held hands as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

"I know. I've just had enough of the sadness." Roger told her, frowning.

"It'll be okay - the girls and I are here for you." Kaitlin told him, planting a small kiss on Roger's cheek.

"I know you are baby." Roger said, drawing her close. Kissing her, he opened the door to the loft and motioned for Sara and Ally to come inside. At least I have the girls Roger told himself, smiling lightly as the girls entered the loft and said 'Love you.'

* * *

A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to You'll Be In My Heart. belongs to Phil Collins. 'nuff said.

* * *


	22. Halloween

A/N: hey everyone! i'm just reminding everyone that there are only 6 more chapts. left until this story's over! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO! you can review more than one chapt, it's okay! i won't bite.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
(chapter title - Halloween)

"We don't have any Halloween decorations up." Kaitlin said, changing the subject.

"I know - I really don't feel like celebrating this year." Roger told her, flopping down on the couch and turned on the TV. Kaitlin sighed and worked her way through the loft, trying to find some reasonable Halloween decorations.

"Dad! What do you mean you don't feel like celebrating?" Sara asked, coming out of her room and flopped down on top of Roger. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What I mean, doll." Sara smiled at the mention of Roger's pet name for her, "is that we've had so much going on with this family." Roger answered, kissing her forehead again. Together, the two of them took their AZT and stayed up late into the night watching movies - Dazed and Confused, Aida in Concert, Wicked, Chicago, Alexander, The Devil Wears Prada and the whole first season of Law and Order. It was special to Roger that he and Sara spent some time together.

Sara ended up falling asleep in the middle of watching Alexander during one of the most gruesome scenes. Roger looked over at his sleeping daughter, scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He then helped her into her pajamas and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead, he walked out of the room to find Kaitlin standing opposite him in a short, silky teal bathrobe.

"Kait, not now. I'm too depressed." Roger said, flopping down on the couch and picked up his guitar and his composition notebook. Kaitlin sat down next to him and looked over Roger's shoulder.

"Whatcha doing, baby?" she asked.

"Writing a song." Roger answered, smiling slightly.

"Can I hear it?" Kaitlin inquired.

"It's not finished yet." Roger told her, strumming a chord on his guitar.

"Please?" she flashed him a small pout. Roger sighed, kissed Kaitlin firmly on the lips and strummed a chord on his guitar.

"It's called Halloween." Roger announced and began to sing.

"_How did we get here?  
__How the hell...  
__Pan left - close on the steeple of the church  
__How did I get here?  
__How the hell...  
__New Years - New Years Eve two years ago  
__How could a night so mild  
__Be so scalding cold?  
__How can a morning this chilly  
__Be so raw?  
__Why are entire years strewn  
__On the recording room floor of memory  
__When single songs from one magic night  
__Forever play over and over again  
__On the soundtrack of my life_  
_That's poetic, that's pathetic  
__Why did Kaitlin knock on the loft's door?  
__And Collins choose that phone booth  
__Back where Angel set up her drums?  
__Why did Maureen break up with Mark?  
__Why am I the witness?  
__And when I capture it in song  
__Will it mean that it's the end  
__And I'm alone?_" Roger sang, tears in his eyes.

"Rog, baby. That was wonderful." Kaitlin told him, putting her hands around Roger's neck and kissed him. Roger put his guitar down and drew her close to him. She felt the warmth of his skin beneath his thin T-shirt. Roger rested his chin on the top of Kaitlin's head and kissed it.

--------------

"How do we look?" Sara asked, coming out of her room dressed as a jockey and Ally dressed as a soccer player. It was two days later – Halloween.

"You girls look wonderful." Roger told them as he continued to hold Kaitlin.

"Thanks dad." they chorused.

"Have fun at the Johnson-Jefferson's Halloween party." Kaitlin told the girls as they headed out the door. Christopher had offered to drive them to the party where he and Hannah (Christopher was dressed as Aristotle and Hannah was Cleopatra) would be hanging out.

"Now we have the loft all to ourselves." Roger whispered in Kaitlin's ear. She smiled and climbed on top of Roger and put her head on his chest. Roger's hands slowly made their way up Kaitlin's shirt and eventually lifted it off her head. She smiled and removed Roger's shirt.

A couple minutes later, the two of them were completely naked, lying on the couch.

"Thank God we don't get many trick-or-treaters." Roger whispered in Kaitlin's ear.

"You're telling me." she whispered back, pressing herself closer to Roger. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"We could always tell them we're Adam and Eve." Roger said. Kaitlin laughed and kissed him all over. Roger slid his tongue down Kaitlin's throat and tightened the grip he had on her.

"I love you." Roger told Kaitlin in-between kisses.

"I love you, too." Kaitlin whispered in Roger's ear.

------------

A few hours later, Roger and Kaitlin were both fully dressed and watching American Psycho. Both of them were so engrossed in the film (Roger was mostly) to take notice to the world around them.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" someone pounded on the door, making Kaitlin jump and spill the popcorn she had on her lap. Roger laughed as Kaitlin gave him the finger and walked to the door. Three trick-or-treaters were there at the door - two were Storm Troopers and the other was a devil.

"Aww! Aren't you guys cute!" Kaitlin complimented as she put a box of tic-tacs and a handful of Hershey kisses in the children's bags.

"Happy Halloween!" Kaitlin called after them as she closed the door. Turning back around she walked back towards Roger and sat down next to him on the couch. He smiled and put an arm around her.

"Where were we?" Kaitlin asked, snuggling closer to Roger.

"Right about here." he tilted her chin up and leaned in for a kiss. Kaitlin laced her fingers behind Roger's neck and smiled against his lips.

"I love you Kait." Roger told her in-between kisses.

"I love you too Rog." Kaitlin told him, scooting closer to Roger. She unlaced one of her hands and put it down Roger's pants. He nodded and she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down so that they were past his knees. As she did that, Roger unfastened Kaitlin's jeans and things only got better from there.

* * *

A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Halloween. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	23. Goodbye Love

A/N: ONLY FIVE MORE CHAPTS. TO GO UNTIL THIS STORY'S COMPLETE!  
A/N 2: I AM STILL ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, SO DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
(chapter title - Goodbye Love)

Hannah sighed as she watched the leaves change colors outside her bedroom window. Christopher had been accepted to NYU, so he would be going there, leaving Hannah with her parents. Her mom was pregnant - again, so she was going through her mood swings like mad. Benny and Hannah had done a few things together, but they were mostly business meetings and stuff like that.

One night, Hannah snuck out of her bedroom and went to the loft. She climbed the fire escape, opened the window and crept to Christopher's room where she snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Roger was having a dream that he, Mimi, Benny, Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Collins were at Angel's funeral all those years ago…

"_It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?" Mimi asked, walking next to Roger. He nodded._

"_It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe. It's true you're with this yuppie scum?" Roger wanted to know._

"_You said you'd never speak to him again." Benny pointed out._

"_Not now." Mimi told him, folding her arms across her chest._

"_Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?" Maureen asked Benny. Benny looked speechless._

"_Yeah!" Roger added._

"_Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's-" Joanne started to ask, but was quickly cut off by Maureen._

"_Who said I was talking to you?" Maureen inquired._

"_We used to have this fight each night she'd never admit I existed." Joanne told the others._

"_Calm down. Everyone please!" Mark was trying his best to calm everyone down. Mimi then turned her full attention to Roger._

"_He was the same way - he was always 'run away - hit the road don't commit' you're full of shit!" she yelled at Roger._

"_Mimi!" Benny warned._

"_She's in denial." Joanne told the Bohemians._

"_He's in denial." Mimi indicated to Roger._

"_Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile." Joanne told her girlfriend._

"_I gave a mile." Mimi put in._

"_Gave a mile to who?" Roger asked._

"_Come on guys! Chill!" Benny and Mark chorused._

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had, someone to live for - unafraid to say I love you." Joanne and Mimi sang to the others.

"_All your words are nice, Mimi, but love's not a three way street you'll never share real love until you love yourself - I should know." Roger told Mimi, his eyes burning with anger. All of a sudden, Collins appeared from out of nowhere._

"_You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake." he pleaded._

"_I can't believe he's gone." he looked towards Angel's grave._

"_I can't believe you're going." he told Roger._

"_I can't believe this family must die. Angel helped us believe in love, I can't believe you disagree." he told the Bohemians._

"_I can't believe this is goodbye." the Bohemians told each other. Roger walked up the hill and out of sight…_

"Roger? You okay?" Kaitlin's voice brought him back to the present.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Kait." Roger told her.

"You were singing in your sleep." Kaitlin said, moving closer to Roger.

"I was?" Roger asked. Kaitlin nodded.

"How much of it did you hear?"

"Just enough to hear you say 'I can't believe this is goodbye.'"

"Oh."

"Just promise me that you're okay."

"I'm okay."

"Okay. Night baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Kait." with that, Roger put a protective arm around Kaitlin and drew her close to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, knowing that she was safe while Roger was around.


	24. What You Own

A/N: ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTS. PEOPLE! I NEED REVIEWS!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
(chapter title - What You Own)

_Don't breathe too deep  
__Don't think all day  
__Dive into work  
__Drive the other way  
__That drip of hurt  
__That pint of shame  
__Goes away just play the game  
__You're living in America  
__At the start of the millennium  
__You're living in America  
__Leave your conscience at the tone  
__And when you're living in America  
__At the start of the millennium  
__You're what you own_

Roger sighed and thought about what had happened through the years - there was death, birth, love, hate, finding love, losing love, inspiration, writer's block - all that had happened in the past two years. He had a feeling that there was a lot more to come as 2008 rolled on.

He couldn't believe that 2008 was almost over and 2009 would be coming soon. He and Kaitlin would celebrate their two-year anniversary that Christmas. Their love was growing stronger each day.

_The filmmaker cannot see_

_And the songwriter cannot hear_

_Yet I see Mimi everywhere_

_Angel's voice is in my ear_

_Just tighten those shoulders_

_Just clench your jaw till you frown_

_Just don't let go_

_Or you may drown_

_You're living in America  
__At the start of the millennium_  
_You're living in America  
__Where it's like the Twilight Zone  
__And when you're living in America  
__At the start of the millennium  
__You're what you own_

_So I own not a notion  
__I escape and ape content  
__I don't own emotion - I rent_

Kaitlin thought about the important things in her life as she slept - Ally, Sara, Roger. Sure the four of them had their share of fights, but they always seemed to make up in the end.

_What was it about that night  
__Connection - in an isolating age_

_For once the shadows gave way to light_

_For once I didn't disengage_

_Angel - I hear you - I hear it  
__I see it - I see it  
__My film!_

_Mimi - I see you - I see it  
__I hear it - I hear it  
__My song!_

Sara thought about the way that her life had changed ever since her dad had married Kaitlin. She loved all the shared attention that she and Ally got - twice the love, twice the hugs, twice the - well, everything. She absolutely loved it and wanted it to continue.

_Alexi - Mark  
__Call me a hypocrite  
__I need to finish my own film  
__I quit!_

_One song - glory  
__Mimi  
__Your eyes_

Ally loved the way her mom and Roger spoiled her and Sara. Sara was her best friend and sister - not many people could say that, but Ally could, even though it took her a while to warm up to people.

_Dying in America  
__At the start of the millennium  
__We're dying in America  
__To come into our own  
__And when you're dying in America  
__At the start of the millennium_  
_You're not alone  
__I'm not alone  
__I'M NOT ALONE!_


	25. Finale A

A/N: ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTS. TO GO PEOPLE! REVIEW, PLEASE!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
(chapter title - Finale A)

Christmas had arrived - which meant playing outside in the snow for Sara, Ally and Roger. Kaitlin was four months pregnant, so she just stayed inside and watched her family play in the snow. Musetta had gotten really sick, so the Davis family had no choice but to put her down. She had only been four-years-old.

"ALLY! QUIT IT!" Sara's yells startled Kaitlin out of her thoughts. She looked over the fire escape to see Sara putting up a mittened hand to block Ally's snowball.

"ROGER! SARA! ALLY! COME INSIDE! HOT COCOA!" Kaitlin called to them. Roger looked up and scrambled up the fire escape, followed by Sara and Ally.

"I won!" Roger panted, kissing Kaitlin and stepping inside the loft.

"Daddy! That's not fair!" Sara whined, taking off her mittens and helping herself to some hot cocoa from a chipped mug.

"What's not fair?" Kaitlin asked as Roger wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close.

"I started to come up the fire escape, but daddy pushed me over so that he could beat us inside." Sara complained. Ally shook her head and smiled as she sipped her hot cocoa.

"Roger? Is this true?" Kaitlin asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew that Roger would never do anything to hurt Sara or Ally, even if it was only fun and games. He looked at Sara.

"Sar, you know that we were just playing, no need to make a big deal out of it." Roger told her sternly. He sat down in front of the furnace and felt it for air.

"Damn - I mean - darn furnace is broken." Roger announced, sighing. Kaitlin walked over and sat on Roger's lap, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer for a kiss.

"You guys could get a room, you know." Ally told them, grabbing Sara's hand and heading out the door.

"Where are you two going?" Kaitlin asked.

"To aunts Maureen and Joanne's Christmas party." Sara said, grabbing a large green and red present off the table.

"Who's picking you up?" Roger inquired.

"Aunt Maureen." the girls answered in unison.

"Okay. Have fun, but not too much." the adults told the girls, turning their attention back to each other.

----------------

Around midnight, there were two people calling for help. Roger sat up in bed, swung his legs over the side and walked to the fire escape.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT-" Roger started to yell, but stopped when he saw who it was - Tiffany, Joanne and Maureen. Joanne and Maureen had a girl who looked like Hannah's arms draped over their shoulders.

"We found her in the park. Where's Christopher?" Joanne asked.

"He's right here." Christopher's voice sounded from behind Roger. Together, the two of them headed outside - Roger was dressed in boxer shorts and a pair of socks where as Christopher was fully dressed.

"She's been living in the park. We found her in one of the carriages in Central Park." Maureen informed them as the two men brought Hannah into the loft.

"She asked to come back here." Tiffany added, looking around for a spot to put Hannah on. Roger gently laid Hannah on the table in the living area as Christopher put his coat over her.

"I'm gonna get some food and heat." Roger announced, putting his coat on.

"It's too late for that, Rog." Maureen told him as Kaitlin, Sara and Ally made their way out of their rooms.

"Rog? What's going on?" Kaitlin asked sleepily. Just then, Hannah started coughing.

"Hannah? You okay?" Christopher asked, looking concerned. He took a hold of one of her hands and held it close, hoping that she would warm up.

"_I should tell you  
__I should tell you._" Hannah sang barely above a whisper.

"_I should tell you  
__I should tell you._" Christopher sang back.

"_I should tell you  
__My dad wasn't any…_" she started to say.

"_Shhh…I know. I should tell you  
__Why I left - it wasn't 'cause I didn't-_" Christopher told her, sitting on the table next to Hannah.

"_I know…I should tell you-_" she was getting weaker by the minute.

"_I should tell you._" Christopher echoed.

"_I should tell you, I love you._" she whispered the last bit. Christopher had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_Who do you think you be?  
__Leaving me alone  
__With the TV.  
__Hold on, there's something  
__You've gotta hear  
__It isn't much - but it took all year._" Christopher sang.

* * *

A/N 2: ooh! what's gonna happen? if you wanna find out, press that little purple button that says 'submit review' and you'll find out.  
A/N 3: don't own the lyrics to Finale A. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	26. Your Eyes

A/N: just reminding everyone that there are only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT in this story.  
A/N 2: you guys can review for more than one chapter. it's okay.  
A/N 3: this chapter's a little cheesey and a lot like the movie, but i really don't feel like going back and fixing it, so deal with it.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
(chapter title - Your Eyes)

Everyone watched the young lovers, not saying anything. Sara leaned against Roger and looked up at him. He smiled and brought his head down to kiss her on the forehead. Kaitlin, Maureen, Joanne, Tiffany and Ally were spread around the loft, not saying anything.

"Is there anything I can do, Chris?" Roger asked. Christopher shook his head and looked up at Roger, tears streaming down his cheeks. Roger remembered this same thing happening with Mimi all those years ago. Maybe Hannah would be okay and live just like Mimi did.

Christopher picked up Roger's Fender guitar and strummed the song that Roger had taught him how to play all those months ago before he went to college…

"_Your eyes  
__As we said out goodbyes  
__Can't get them out of my mind  
__And I find I can't hide  
__From your eyes  
__The ones that took me by surprise  
__The day you came into my life  
__Where there's sunlight, I see your eyes  
__How'd I let you slip away  
__When I'm longing so to hold you_  
_Now I'd die for one more day  
_'_Cause there's something  
__I should have told you  
__When I looked into your eyes  
__Why does distance make us wise?  
__You were the song all along  
__And before this song dies  
__I should tell you I should tell you  
__I have always loved you  
__You can see it in my eyes._" Christopher sang. Hannah had gone limp in his arms when Christopher sang 'you can see it in my eyes'.

"_Hannah!_" Christopher belted out her name, crying and holding her close. He kissed her forehead and held her, hoping, praying for a miracle. The others were standing around, watching the young lovers, silent and as still as statues.

"I-Is she g-g-gone?" Sara whispered in Joanne's ear.

"I don't know, sweetie." Joanne answered, wrapping an arm around Sara's shoulders and drawing her close.

"Look!" Tiffany exclaimed. One of Hannah's fingers was twitching - that was a good sign.

"Hannah!" Christopher kissed her forehead as Hannah coughed, pushed Christopher's coat off of her and sat up.

"I was heading towards this warm, white light - and I swear Collins, Angel and Mimi were there - and they looked good." The others let out a laugh. Hannah turned her attention to Christopher.

"Mimi and Angel said - turn around chica, and listen to his song." Hannah told Christopher.

"Your soaked." Christopher told her, smiling through his tears.

"Her fever's breaking." Kaitlin informed the others, brushing Hannah's bangs off her face. The Bohemians were glad that Hannah was okay and was gonna be with them for a long time to come.

* * *

A/N 4: don't own the lyrics to Your Eyes. 'nuff said.

* * *


	27. Finale B

A/N: THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! just letting all of you know.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
(chapter title - Finale B)

"_There is no future  
__There is no past._" Roger sang.

"_Thank God this  
__Moment's not the last._" Christopher sang.

"_There's only us  
__There's only this  
__Forget regret or  
__Life is yours to miss._" Hannah and Christopher sang.

"_No other road no other way  
__No day but today._" everyone sang.

"_I can't control  
__My destiny  
__I trust my soul  
__My only goal  
__Is just to be  
__Without  
__You  
__The hand gropes  
__The ear hears  
__The pulse beats  
__Life goes on  
__But I'm gone  
_'_Cause I die  
__Without you  
__I die without you  
__I die without you  
__I die without you  
__I die without you_  
_I die without you._" Maureen, Joanne, Sara, Tiffany and Kaitlin sang.

"_Will I lose my dignity  
__Will someone care  
__Will I wake tomorrow  
__From this nightmare  
__There's only now  
__There's only here  
__Give in to love  
__Or live in fear  
__No other path  
__No other way_  
_No day but today  
__No day but today  
__No day but today  
__No day but today  
__No day but today  
__No day but today._" Roger, Hannah, Christopher and Ally sang.

"_NO DAY BUT TODAY._" the nine of them sang, smiling at each other.

* * *

A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Finale B. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	28. Love Heals

A/N: hey everyone. this is the FINAL chapter of Give Into Love Or Live In Fear. i just want to thank all that reviewed - anonymous or not, your reviews meant so much to me.

A/N 2: i'm sorry to say that there won't be another RENT kids story as far as I know. I will update RENT: Take Two soon, so don't worry.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
(chapter title - Love Heals)

A year has passed and here's what has happened to the Davis family, the Johnson-Jefferson's, Christopher and Hannah.

-----------

Kaitlin delivered her baby - a girl - into the world on May 2nd, 2009 at 10:09 AM. Unfortunately, Kaitlin didn't make it through the delivery. Roger ended up naming the baby after her mother - Kaitlin Anne Davis.

Sara and Ally are closer than ever - helping Roger out with Kait and doing their sisterly deeds.

------------

Maureen and Joanne adopted another kid - a 5-year-old boy named Andrew. He and Tiffany are nearly inseparable - in fact, they act like a real brother and sister sometimes.

--------------

Christopher and Hannah eventually got married and had a baby girl that they named Angel Maria Collins. The couple simply adores Angel and spoil her to bits.

----------------

As for the ones that aren't living - Kaitlin, Mark, Mark, Collins, Angel and Mimi, they watch their families live and measure their lives in love.

_Like a breath of midnight air  
__Like a lighthouse  
__Like a prayer_

_Like the flicker and the flare the sky reveals_

_Like a walk along the shore  
__That you've walked a thousand times before  
__Like the oceans roar  
__Love heals_

_There are those who shield their hearts  
__Those who quit before they start_

_Who've frozen up the part of them that feels_

_In the dark they've lost their sight  
__Like a ship without a star in the night  
__But hold on tight_

_Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals_

_Love heals when pain's too much to bear  
__When you reach out your hand  
__And only the wind is there _

_When life's unfair  
__When things like us are not to be_

_Love heals when you feel so small  
__Like a grain of sand  
__Like nothing at all_

_When you look out at the sea  
__That's where love will be  
__That's where you'll find me  
__You'll find me_

_So if you fear the storm ahead_

_As you lie awake in bed_

_And there's no one, no one to stroke your head  
__And your mind reels, your mind, your mind  
__Your mind reels_

_If your face is salty wet  
If you're drowning in regret  
Just don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
It's all right  
__Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals_

--------------------

_How do you figure a last year on earth?  
__Figure in love  
__Figure in love  
__Figure in love. Measure in love.  
__Seasons of love. Seasons of love.

* * *

_A/N 3: don't own the lryics to Love Heals or Seasons of Love B. belongs to their respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


End file.
